Vampire Diaries
by Screenwritingwithcece
Summary: Elena lost her parents' in an accident and she felt like it was her fault. She returns to Mystic Falls for her junior year at Mystic Falls High. She didn't expect to fall in love so quickly. But when she finds out a big secret, it might be life changing but she wants the best year.


_Vampire Diaries_

 _Gilberts' Household_

 _From Elena's Journal_

 _I still can't believe summer quickly flew by, and school starts in about an hour, and I'm still figuring how I'm gonna appoach this day from returning to school after my parents' accident and being pulled out of school to be homeschooled intill Aunt Jenna came back from Miami. Elena Gilbert, is gonna appoach this day without talking about the accident and will not let it ruin her junior year. This year gonna be different, I feel it._

Elena finished up writing in her journal, and quickly grabbed her black leather jacket that she's wearing over a dark red tank top and jeans and black combat boots and her straight dark brown hair behind her ears. Elena quickly made it downstairs and poured herself a cup of coffee, watching Aunt Jenna hurry to get to her job interview.

"Jenna, you looking for these?" asked Elena. Elena holding up Jenna's car keys to her light blue mini cooper.

"Oh my gosh, yes. Oh Elena, I prepared for your first day back, there's microwave pancakes in the freezer and sausages-" said Jenna.

"Coffee just fine, thanks though." said Elena, Jeremy quickly entered the kitchen, cutting Elena off.

"Sweet, coffee, just what I need right now." Jeremy said with a grin on his face.

"Gosh, look at the time. I need to be at the interview.. Oh my, right now." Jenna quickly took her keys from Elena and ran out the front door and headed to her job interview.

"Jeremy, you okay?" Elena said looking at Jeremy, and seeing him look exhausted.

"Elena, I'm fine, really. Stop worrying so much, let's just go before we are late." scolded Jeremy said.

 _Mystic Falls High School_

Elena was at her locker, grabbing her chemistry and history textbooks for her first couple of periods and Bonnie was leaning against the locker beside Elena's, talking about her summer.

"Grams was saying that I'm psychic and that my ancestors are salem witches, unbelieveable, right? Earth to Elena!" said Bonnie shaked up.

"Huh? I kinda zoned out, sorry Bonnie." said Elena, looking at the picture of her and ex-boyfriend Matt in her locker.

"Oh, Elena! Let me see what your looking at.. Oh you and Matt? You broke up with him for all the right reasons, he just didn't want to accept it. You should move on though, Elena." said Bonnie, smiling.

"Your totally right-" Elena was cut off by Caroline Forbes, Elena's and Bonnie's bestfriend.

"Elena! Your back!? Your okay, right?" Caroline said, smiling, holding her books in her hand.

"Bonnie, she's okay, right?" Caroline said, worried.

"I'm right here, Care.. and I'm perfectly fine, okay?" said Elena, laughing.

"Okay, see ya at lunch, I have biology." Carolina suddenly walked away, sassy like, wearing a pink floral dress with pink high heels and her blonde curls whipping around.

Elena and Bonnie begin to walk to chemistry, and stop all the sudden when Bonnie sees the back of a guy at the front desk, talking to the receptionist.

"He's so hot." Bonnie said, biting her lip.

"Uh, Bon, you can only see his back.." Elena said, laughing.

"A very hot back.." Bonnie said, smiling hard.

Elena sees Jeremy stoned walking into the mens' bathroom and she is angry and she just walks away and heads into the mens' bathroom.

"What the hell, Jer? Stoned and it's not even 1st period yet! Where is it?!" Elena starts searching Jeremy's pocket for drugs or pills.

"Elena, stop! Just leave me the hell alone!" He pasts Elena, looking angrily and rushes out of the mens' bathroom.

"Ugh!" Elena is upset and she rushes out the mens' bathroom and she's looking down and she bumps into a mystery guy and falls onto the floor.

The mystery guy helps Elena up and she smiles up at him.

"Is this the mens' bathroom?" Stefan said, chuckled.

"Long story, and yes it is." Elena said, smiling shyly.

"I'm Stefan, I just transfered here today.." Stefan said, smiling.

"I'm Elena, I should go. I can't miss Mr. Stan's chemistry back to school test, nice to meet you, Stefan." Elena said, smiling, then she picked up her textbooks from the ground and quickly hurried to her chemistry class.

 _The Grill_

Elena is at the grill, sipping her black coffee and writing a essay for her social studies class and she's focused intil she sees Matt and Tyler staring at Elena, at the pool table.

"Hm.. Kinda creepy, don't you think?" Elena said, outloud.

"Yeah, it is, actually.." Stefan said, smiling and taking a seat infront of Elena.

"Oh hey, Stefan! Yeah, he's a ex and he didn't really take the break-up well." Elena said, looking down.

"May I ask why you broke up with him?" Stefan said, confused.

"My parents' died last year and I took it really hard.. and I took it out on alot of people, but never Matt. I would party late at nights and drink alcohol.. alot. If I wasn't stoned.. I was drunk. I didn't like the road I was heading.. so one night, I pretend to be drunk and I argued with Matt and then I broke up with him. I did it for him, I was a bad person to be around and I didn't want to affect his future.. and I couldn't tell him that I was going to be moving away for semester.. so I just left without telling anyone. So you the first I actually told this to.." Elena said, holding back tears.

"Elena, you did what you had to do to protect him.. It's not your fault.." said Stefan, he puts his hand on Elena's.

"Thank you.. S-Stefan." Elena felt her heart beating in her chest, and she smiles.

"I should get home.. would you like to walk me, Stefan?" said Elena, smiling.

"I would like that.." Stefan said.

Elena and Stefan get up from the table at the Grill and they start walking to the exit and head to Elena's house

 _Elena's Front Door_

"Thank you for walking me.." said Elena, smiling shyly.

"Anytime.. I'll see you at school tomorrow?" said Stefan.

"Yeah, totally. Bye Stefan." Elena walks into her house with a real smile on her face that she hadn't seen in awhile and she felt happy inside and out.

 _Salvatores' Boarding House_

"Stefan, you told me you wasn't still killing! What's with the couple that died last night!?" said Zach angrily.

"I wasn't me.. but I have a feeling who it is." said Stefan, worried.

Stefan headed up the stairs to his bedroom, he took off his leather jacket and he grabbed his journal and he heard his balcony door swing open and Stefan saw a crow on the ledge of the balcony.

"What the.." Stefan said, looking at the crow weirdly.

Stefan turned away from the balcony then he heard an familar voice appoach him.

"Hello, brother." Damon said, grinning.

 _End of Chapter 1._


End file.
